


I'll return to leave you never

by Ethereal_Soul



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mark Knopfler - Freeform, Music, Piper to the end, bonefire, pippin sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Soul/pseuds/Ethereal_Soul
Summary: Sam and Frodo kiss while Pippin sings "Piper to the end" by Mark Knopfler.Check out this song, really, it's worth every second.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'll return to leave you never

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone PLEASE make an edit with this song?

Somewhere down the road to the Shire a bonfire could be spotted. When Merry, Sam and Frodo were tired and asked Pippin stop talking, they did not expect him to turn to singing instead. But latter that night, they would thank him.

On the way home from their journey, the Hobbits sat for supper and rest. Merry and Pippin gathered wood, Sam and Frodo set up the food. The fire was low. High summer hit the Hobbit lands and the first moon full in the sky was enough to light their gathering. All four had meat and bread and all the drinks that they could spare.

The closer they were from home, the more Pippin would talk. He planned different ways to tell their adventures, asked where would be the best part to have a cliffhanger, how he should tell the bloody bits and how could he convey the true friendships that came from the fellowship. It was all good and joyful but even Merry had had enough.

While they ate there was silence. Broken only by the sounds of munching that mingled with the cracking of the fire and the insects and creatures of the woods. Frodo fell into a meditative state. He hadn't fully registered he was going home. He would replay parts of their quest on his mind, the parts his dreams would not let him forget. He saw every time Sam had encouraged him to give the next step, how he had urged him to do the right thing until the very end. How no-one would be that close to the fires of Mount Doom because a Wizard had set them on a quest, how he must have had something in his heart to believe he should go to the end. How glad Frodo was that he could have Sam's strength to help him along the way. 

His thoughts were interrupted. "I was just thinking about something here...", said Pippin. "Don't you say," murmured Sam under his breath, sitting on a log besides Frodo.

"I want to share with you, know what you think," he proceeded, "I swear it's no talking, it's something that came to me these days." Sam looked at Merry, pleading him to stop Pippin, then at Frodo, who shrugged his shoulders as if he could do nothing. "It's a song."

Sam rolled his eyes and montioned to leave when Frodo placed a hand over his knee, asking him to stay. The night was too peaceful for disagreements and Frodo couldn't enjoy a song if he was worried where Sam was.

That was something that had remained. He couldn't be parted from him without feeling giddy and funny in his chest, but in a bad way. He felt his heart pound harder as he looked for Sam the same way he would if he had woken up alone in the swamp or the rocks leading to Mordor. Only close to Sam he could rest and he meant to live with him for his remaining days on Bag End.

Pippin did not request permission. Remembering having sung in Gondor and heard his voice echoe in a grand hall, he began a melody that should represent the instruments.

When his first words came out, it was something Frodo did not expect.

~When I leave this world behind me  
To another I will go~

Gandalf had told him about the undying lands. The place he could go to have his wound healed. As a ring bearer he could have this gift. But at that moment, the coldness he felt inside his heart did not come from his shoulder wound. It came from not speaking his heart out.

Listening about leaving this world behind made him remember his time was limited. He wouldn't have forever on the Shire, even if he wanted to. The day would come when he'd have to see Sam stay on land when he'd sail far.

~And if there are no pipes in heaven  
I'll be going down below~

A very Pippin thing to say. Merry punched his arm lightly, a reprimand to speaking he could ever wish to leave for a bad place for the music and drinks he thought he could have down below. Sam chuckled at the sight and Frodo repressed a smile.

~If friends in time be severed~

He thought of Gimli and Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf. He wondered who else could too travel to where only the elven people used to go.

~Someday we will meet again~

He hoped he'd see them once more. That they could live adventures together again, except lighter and less deadly ones. Maybe they'd visit them on the Shire. He knew his cousins would not cease to visit after their return, but for the others the journey was longer.

Then he saw Sam watching the singing. The light from the fire made the locks of his hair look even golder. His skin burnt by years under the sun sprinkled with the charming brown dots he had all over his face. When he smiled Frodo could see a dimple on his right cheek only. It made Frodo feel warm everytime he looked at it. He could stare at him forever.

~I'll return to leave you never  
Be a piper to the end~

Frodo shifted on his seat. He was closer to Sam these days. He was planning to ask him to stay at Bag End with him not only for a few nights but for all the days that would once come. To leave him never. Frodo had his side touching Sam's and he enveloped Sam's waist with his left arm. Sam was warm, as usual, and his soft waist made Frodo feel at home.

~This has been a day to die for~

How weary had their journey been.

~Now the day is almost done~

They'd soon return to the place it all began.

~Up above, a quiet seabird  
Turns to face the setting sun  
Now the evening dove is calling  
And all the hills are burning red  
And before the night comes falling  
Clouds are lined with golden thread~

Returning home. In his feverish dream after the ring melted he could see the Shire. And that was because he had Sam by his side. Sam meant home and comfort. Sam meant the golden of the sun that made all green be born. 

~We watched the fires together~

They all had their share of bonefires before. But with Sam he had witnessed the fire that forged the ring and then destroyed it.

~Shared our quarters for a while~

With Sam he shared the sky above them when sun or moon had its rule. 

~Walked the dusty roads together~

Roads with dust, paths with snow, ways among the rocks, the course of the river, the underground, the woods and trees and fly in the sky at last. A hobbit would never dream of all this to be true. But Frodo had lived a tale and had his One by his side.

~Came so many miles~

And there were they. Close as never before, while Frodo still ruminated the thoughts of what he should do about his feelings. If they were indeed true and not due to being accustomed to eachother, not due to him being greedy and desiring for more even when he knew he was wounded and could not last long.

~This has been a day to die on  
Now the day is almost done  
Here the pipes will lay beside me  
Silent with the battle drum~

Yet the words sang the urgency of time. Long had been the war that shaped them. Each fought to a different drum. But Sam and Frodo had danced under the same song. However ungraceful and flawed they went to the end and endured great pain. Now they had new melodies to sing and he could not let it go.

Frodo couldn't help to feel uneasy when images of battle and sorrow emerged. He looked for Sam's hand and learned it had already found his because Sam was now facing him and squeezing his right hand. The steady gaze of Sam's eyes was an anchor to Frodo's mind.

~If friends in time be severed  
Someday here we will meet again  
I'll return to leave you never  
Be a piper to the end~

As the last verse echoed, Frodo felt all of his thoughts at once. Maybe that's what it was like to truly feel and not to think. He felt on his chest all of his concerns about leaving this lands, about feeling too weak to be by Sam's side, for not being able to smile or feel joyful as he did before he carried the ring, for not having his new friends so close again, for not knowing what the future would hold. He felt the desire to be healed and healthy, to have Sam's smile close to his, to be together without worry. At that moment, Sam's eyes turned all of his thoughts into a deep feeling he could not describe. It ached at first, but when he saw Sam's face leaning towards his it was as if this weight was dissolved. As if the tangled thoughts on his weary heart were being pulled out by a light and casted into the wind never to return.

When Sam's hand touched his cheek and then his neck, when their lips touched he felt what men should call hope. But not the one the common tongue had words to describe. What Frodo felt was trust, a certainty that the future would lead to a green field and in there, amongst the dandelions, he would walk with Sam forever. That was faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I have put all of my heart into this, this song evokes very strong feelings on me, maybe it's the instruments idk. It makes me think of the undying lands. 
> 
> If you haven't heard the song before, please do because it's beautiful!!!
> 
> If you'd like to know me, you can check the profile :)


End file.
